For example in International Patent Publication No. WO2012/046661, described is a light emitting device that includes one package, a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED arranged inside the package, and a translucent sealing resin part arranged inside the package so as to cover the three color LEDs, and the package is made including phosphor that emits light that is excited by light emitted from the blue LED.
Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-099334 which is listed a prior art document to Patent Document 1, described is synchronization of color information of three primary colors of an image displayed on an image display panel, and dynamic control of supplying of power respectively to the red LED, the green LED, and the blue LED.